


Hell Bent For Leather

by Kakashisith



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Rammstein, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bikers, Celebrities, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Guns, Leather Jackets, Machine is not so machine, Man and machine friendship, More Guns, Multi, Music, Rammstein - Freeform, Some Humor, Swearing, Terminator with feelings, Terminator-style violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, finds out in a weird way, that he has a powerful and weird protector. But why is this machine, this T-800 protecting him?Takes place several years after "The Monster Inside" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/6451345)- Johnny and Logan aren`t together anymore.I visited Rammstein in Tallinn on 11th 06, and and this all give me an idea.I don`t expect anyone to like this mess I`m writing, but if you like, I am glad.An unlikely team is going to save the world...





	1. "Corral", Johnny`s favorite place

It was a typical evening at the biker bar "Corral". People came and left, as usual. Jackson, the owner, had a sawed off shotgun under the counter to scare away any hostile and drunk people.  
A tall and thin young man with black hair walked in. Jackson smiled- it was one of his best friends, Johnny Blaze, a lone biker.  
"What`s up, Johnny-boy?" the owner greeted him.  
"Nothing much,"Johnny sat down next to him."You know, there`s an electrical disturbance outside. Looks like thunder all over..."  
He relaxed and took off his sun classes. Johnny`s blue eyes seemed a bit tired, after all, it had been a very long day for him. Now all he wanted, was to relax in his favorite biker bar and maybe to have a drink or two...  
Between two large trucks parked side by side, a breeze stirred. It was a hot, dry wind like one from the desert, with a crackle of static in it. A tongue of blue lightning danced between the two metal trucks, hissing and spitting.  
Then a sizeable chunk of pavement depressed, leaving behind a shallow dip in the once-flat concrete, something was deposited there. It looked like a giant, dark and round something...  
When the electricity died away, it revealed a muscular man.  
The man had kinda short brown hair, and intense eyes, that could burn a soul. He was huge. His muscles were sculpted like a stone statue could only have, he seemed somewhat dangerous.  
He stood mechanically up, feeling the gritty, dirty pavement between his toes and marched slowly towards the biker bar. His eyes were scanning the motorcycles robotically, checking fuel status, engine defaults, air in the tires, it all with a quick glance. He spotted a bike with flames on it, somehow it got his attention. Not, that it would fit him or something. With a hard shove, the man opened the gates of "Corral" and stepped in.  
Some waitresses passed him, then gasped in amazement or shock. One woman even looked at him from head to toes and commented "Nice view..." Whatever that was supposed to mean. Either the strange muscular man was too drunk to care or a nudist, because he wasn`t wearing anything at all on his muscled form.  
Some men made angry faces because of envy. The man gazed around the surprised crowd, ignoring the women and metal music. The weird search engine inside his head made a beep- there was a biker, who was same size as him, with all items.  
On the other side of the big room Johnny Blaze took calmly a sip of scotch and just looked at the scene. He (and Zarathos) had seen almost everything in this world, so a naked man was nothing new. But still, this man had a very well built body, Johnny had to admit. Maybe even better than Logan. Johnny liked both men and women, but in this particular period he was too busy hunting for Demons and all other bad guys, but had no time to date anyone at all.  
"Gimme your boots, your clothes and your motorcycle." said the strange man to a biker. The long haired man he addressed sneered and spit the cigar out, taking it between his fingers.  
"You forgot to say please," growled the biker and blew out a could of smoke. With a flick, he stubbed out his cigar against the other`s shoulder. The weird guy didn`t even flinch...  
This got Johnny`s attention. *Now... what do we have here?* he thought. Somehow, the Demon, Zarathos, inside him wasn`t going to wake up.  
The strange man seized the biker`s hand in death grip, pressing several bones together and breaking two fingers.  
Another biker came closer and whacked a pool stick on the nude man`s neck, the stick broke into two pieces. The man heaved the biker up and through the window, to the street.  
"You'd better run  
You'd better run  
You'd better run from the Devil's gun..."  
Another man, a member of Hell`s Angels, tried to overpower the stranger, but after a hit against his jaw he decided, that it`s better to stay out of the way. There was a muffled scream, when another biker tried his luck, sneaking closer with a knife in his hand.  
Instead of hitting a bone, there was a strange metallic clank. Before he knew it, his own knife was stabbed in his own shoulder.  
The remaining bikers fled, and the muscular man walked into the kitchen, where the original man he had attacked, was laying on the floor.  
"... The race is on  
The race is on  
Now you'd better run from the Devil's gun..."  
The biker`s hands and face were injured, and he was wielding a gun. Calmly, the stranger took the gun out of his hands. The biker whimpered, then took slowly out his keys.  
"Take it!" he shouted and threw the keys towards the attacker. The man caught the keys and a little grin was on his face.  
Some minutes later Johnny saw the same man coming out of the kitchen, dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans and Grinders boots, complete with a pistol and knife. The man fixed his non-emotional eyes with Johnny and stood there for a minute.  
Then he came closer and said with cold voice,"Come with me Johnny Blaze, if you want to live."  
"... Strange things happen  
If you stay  
The Devil will catch you anyway  
He'll seek you here  
He'll seek you there  
The Devil will seek you everywhere..."  
Somehow, Johnny wasn`t afraid of this stranger. Besides, Zarathos hadn`t shown up also, so there was nothing dangerous. But still, what the Hell was going on?  
"Oh, whatever,"Johnny said and walked around the table, and then took a closer look at the man. He could ask the questions later.  
Together the two men walked out from "Corral". Johnny sat on his bike and the stranger got on the nice Harley and turned the engine on.  
Before he put on his sunglasses, he took a look at Johnny, and said"Lead the way."

 

Underneath a small bridge, a cop car stopped. A young and thin man with dark blond hair came out and took his radio.  
"I`m reporting under the Washington bridge... an electrical disturbance...I`m going to check it closer."  
"Ten-four, Mack," crackled the radio.  
The cop turned the radio off and cautiously walked in between two burned-out trucks, until he saw a weird huge hole in the chain link fence. It was a perfect circle, the ends still glowing hot red and sizzling in the cold wind.  
He didn`t even notice a thing man coming up behind him. One quick blow to the head silenced him and the attacked yanked the gun out of his limp hands. There was a loud bang and it all was over.  
The thin man settled himself into the police car, dressed now in tight blue suit and a shiny new badge. He checked the search computer and tipped in a name.  
JOHNNY BLAZE  
AGE: 35  
RECORD:  
ARRESTED FOR SPEEDING  
Then the man took it off, and his destination was Dead End street 25.


	2. Fight on a concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny just can`t enjoy a concert, can he?

"So, what or who are you?" Johnny was walking around in his kitchen. The big muscular biker just was sitting, not moving a single muscle on his face.  
"I am the Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 T-800 Terminator." the man stated calmly.  
"You`re not a human? You are like a machine underneath?" Johnny walked around him, not even daring to touch this...or him.  
"I am cybernetic organism, half-human and half-machine." he growled.  
"What does it mean? Who sent you?" Johnny asked.  
"I have emotions like humans do. My skeleton is made from metal, but I have also brain and blood and living flesh. And skin. You sent me."  
"Me?" Johnny was confused. He couldn`t recall himself even seeing one of those Terminators. "What`s the deal?"  
"My mission is to protect you."  
Johnny scratched thoughtfully his jaw. "Hmm... protect me, you say?"  
"Affirmative."  
"So you have to go with me everywhere I go?"  
The T-800 simply nodded.  
"Who sent you?" Johnny asked suspiciously.  
He stared at Johnny, as if it were obvious. "You did. Five years from now, you reprogrammed me to be your protector here, in this time."  
" Himmel, Arsch, und Zwirn!" swore Johnny in German language. He walked a bit back and forth and then he got an idea. He turned his piercing blue eyes to T-800 and a smile formed his lips. "Fine. I`ll go to visit friends of mine today. A German band- Rammstein. So you`ll be with me. You have to obey my orders, right?"  
"Yes."was all T-800 would say.  
Johnny was both excited and afraid...a bit. He was in the presence of a killing machine. Or half-machine... But this machine was almost gentle with him, which threw him off the guard even more. He was handsome, that much was clear, but Johnny had never fancied a woman or man just by their looks. Logan had been strong, yet caring and intelligent. Roxanne was Johnny`s first love and before they split up, they`d been together for about five years. Still, even considering that this man-machine was remotely attractive scared Johnny. He`d never been scared before- not since Zarathos had been inside him. This T-800 was a murderer, a machine! Only partly human!  
But there was no denying it. He was handsome.

 

When Johnny and T-800 arrived to the Jones Beach Theater, the show was going to begin. Since Johnny had back stage passes and an invite to the after party for two, he had no problems to get in with his protector.  
But first, he had to teach him, how to behave more like a human.  
"Do you know, how to smile?" he asked, not giving a shit about people, who passed by.  
"No."  
Johnny sighed. Well, how was the Terminator supposed to know it anyway? So he made his best smile. "See?"  
T-800 made something similar to a grin. Johnny shook his head. "You should practice behind a mirror."he commented.  
Johnny and T-800 headed through the security. They did a quick security check and gave them their passes.  
"Well,"said Johnny after looking around,"I don`t see my friends. Do you see anybody?"  
"Negative."  
As Johnny turned around to head back to another corridor to continue the search, he bounced off a very wide, black chest.  
"Gottverdammt!" Johnny swore, as his butt hit the floor. Suddenly his arms were caught and a tall muscular figure pulled him up. Johnny had to blink his eyes several times, because T-800 and the other figure were very similar.  
"Sorry," he heard a deep German voice saying.  
Johnny stopped instantly and inhaled with a gasp. He followed the black leather vest up to wide shoulders, then to his face.  
"Hello, mein Freund," came a deep, friendly voice. "I thought, you`ll never come. The show is about to begin in....zehn minuten."  
T-800 looked at Johnny questioningly, so Johnny had to explain. "Till Lindemann it`s Uncle Bob,"  
"Uncle Bob?" asked the Terminator with curiosity, when the Till Lindemann had gone to his band mates.  
"Well, if you cannot act as a human, I don`t have any use of you."Johnny explained.  
Followed by T-800, Johnny went to see the big show. The crowd was huge, but Johnny felt un-easy, like something or someone dangerous was nearby.  
On the screen appeared numbers and counting begun...59...58... Johnny looked around, becoming more and more nervous...50...49...  
The people around him and the T-800 were yelling "Rammstein! Rammstein!" as the counting closed to zero.  
Then there was a loud bang, so loud that Johnny almost lost his hearing. A red puff of smoke was in the air and for a moment everyone was dead silent.  
The smoke faded and six men appeared to the stage. The tall singer, dressed like something between a gladiator and leather fetishist, started to sing with his loud voice.  
"Nur für mich bist du am Leben  
Ich steck dir Orden ins Gesicht  
Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben  
Du liebst mich, denn ich lieb' dich nicht..."  
Johnny was in the first row, Uncle Bob behind him. Everything seemed to be fine, nothing dangerous inside the younger and older fans, but Johnny`s shoulders begun to smoke. This was a sign, that Zarathos was waking up.  
In the corner of his eye Johnny saw a tall, blonde police officer. The man looked directly at him, eyes emotionless.  
The police officer started to make his way toward Johnny through the crowd and Johnny moved towards the fire exit.  
"Follow me,"he commanded T-800. The man-machine did, as he was told, without asking any questions.  
The police officer followed them, knocking some people out of the way. Johnny was getting both nervous and angry, trying to stop his transformation. It wasn`t easy- flames were coming out from his leather jacket and he felt hot waves going through his body.  
"... Ich tu dir weh  
Tut mir nicht leid  
Das tut dir gut  
Hört wie es schreit..."was Till Lindemann singing. He saw, that someone was following Johnny, but he couldn`t help his friend. Or could he?  
In a split second, he took the bottle with water right next to him and threw it towards the stalker, hitting his head. To his surprise, the weird police officer kept on going through the mass of people.  
Till walked next to Richard Kruspe, rolling his eyes. Whatever, they could contact his friend later. But this police officer really was weird.  
In the corridor the T-800 pushed Johnny out of the way and took out a huge shotgun.  
"Get down,"he barked. Johnny obeyed, ducking down and rolling away.  
The Terminator fired the shotgun at the cop, but instead of spraying blood and guts like he should have, it only left a gaping silver hole of a size like a grapefruit. Johnny, now half-transformed and flaming, widened his eyes in disbelief.  
The cop reeled backwards, shaking his head for a moment. T-800 seized Johnny by grabbing him by his jacket and pulled him in close, shielding his body with himself.  
The blond cop shook himself for the last time and proceeded to empty a full clip of bullets at Johnny`s so-called Uncle Bob. Nothing happened to him, just metal hit metal.  
When the cop paused to reload his gun, T-800 opened a door, shoving Johnny inside. Then he turned around and shot the cop four more times, but this only left more silver holes.  
Johnny run to the parking place and stepped on his bike, trying to turn it into a gear, but nothing happened.  
He tried and tried, swearing like Hell, when he heard the elevator ping. The cop stepped out, his eyes ice cold. Johnny`s infernal flames had died down.  
Finally the chain caught and Johnny took off, the weird cop in close pursuit. He risked a glance behind and felt the Demon inside waking up again. Damn, but the cop was fast!  
Johnny threw some balls of Hell-flame towards him, but barely missed twice.


	3. In need of help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-1000 is about to kill everyone Johnny knows. Can he and T-800 save Johnny`s friends?

T-800 brushed the glass off of himself and stepped back into the musical theatre, picking up his shotgun. He didn`t see Johnny anywhere, but then he heard a bike passing by. He quickly got on his motorcycle and sped into the traffic, eyes scanning the crowd.  
Then he saw Johnny and his attacker. Johnny was riding as fast as he could with his Harley, throwing fire balls towards the machine-cop, hoping to get rid of him. His attacker had gotten himself a truck, so Johnny did his best to get away.  
Seeing the biker behind him, the cop tried to ram him against the concrete walls, but the T-800 sped by.  
He rode alongside Johnny, who was looking already like a flaming skeleton. He grabbed Johnny`s jacket and hauled him roughly onto the bike in front of him. Johnny`s own bike was crushed by the truck.  
Johnny automatically took over the bike, letting the taller man fire some shots towards their pursuer.  
Johnny swerved quickly to the right, where the truck couldn`t follow. It smashed into the concrete sides, tearing a hole into the gas tank. A spark from the ignition lit it and the whole truck exploded with a loud kaboom in a fiery inferno.  
They pulled on the brakes, turning around. Johnny noticed, that T-800 was doing a strange twirling thing with the shotgun, and he was firing it with one hand. How could he do that?  
A burning tire rolled slowly out of the fire and T-800 was aiming his shotgun at it. After a moment, when nothing else happened, he relaxed and flipped the shotgun back into the holster of the bike.  
They rode off, leaving nothing behind them but a burning wreckage and melted metal.  
Johnny stopped the bike in a small alley, and turned to gaze at the T-800. "What was that?" he asked.  
"Another Terminator," answered the T-800 calmly, and began reloading the shotgun with shells from his pockets.  
"Shit," Johnny swore, walking slowly around him. He touched the leather jacket, finding several holes in it. The holes were bloody.  
The Terminator suddenly turned around, his eyes scanning the alley.  
"Come on. We have no time to lose."he said, helping Johnny back to the bike. His large palm almost covered Johnny`s hand, which felt delicate to his grip.  
"But I thought it was dead."Johnny said. T-800 looked at him with something like pity.  
"No." was all he would say.  
It was several miles away from the highway before Johnny asked another question. "So this guy is also a Terminator, like you?" he asked, holding onto his muscled waist tighter.  
"Not like me. He is T-1000, a prototype model."he said.  
"What is that?" Johnny asked.  
"Liquid metal," came the calm answer.  
"So this guy is more advanced than you?" asked Johnny, his mouth going dry.  
"Affirmative."  
"Can we stop by my house? I need to pick some things..."Johnny asked.  
"Negative. The T-1000 would definitely be waiting for you there." said the Terminator.  
"You sure?" Johnny asked. He turned his icy eyes to Johnny.  
"I would."  
"What about my friends?"  
"T-1000 will kill everyone you have touched or talked with."  
"We have to go and save my friends!" Johnny was dead-serious. "Let`s go and find the tour-bus!"  
"Negative. T-1000 would already be there."he said in his gravely tone.  
Johnny got an idea. "I order you to help me and save my friends!"  
The Terminator only nodded.  
"Who would the T-1000 attack first?" asked Johnny.  
"Your girlfriend. Or ex, if you have one. Then all your other friends."  
They stopped by a phone cabin about five kilometers from the centre of New York. Johnny dug into his jacket, but he had lost his wallet during the fight against T-1000.  
"You got a quarter?" he turned toward T-800.  
Without a word, the Terminator smashed his large fist into the change drawer, spilling all kinds of smaller money to the floor. Silently he picked one up and handed it to Johnny. Johnny Blaze shook himself and put the money in the slot.  
The phone rang once, then twice. Suddenly there was Roxanne`s voice. "Hello?" she said. Johnny sighed in relief.  
"Roxanne? You okay?" Johnny asked worriedly.  
"Blazey, is that you?" Roxanne asked. Something wasn`t quite right.  
*She never calls me Blazey...*Johnny thought.  
"Yeah," Johnny answered.  
There was a little relieved noise on the other end. "Oh, thank God, Blazey. I was worried, I heard, what happened on the Rammstein show. Do you wanna come to me? Where are you?"  
Johnny covered the phone with his hand." There`s something wrong. When we broke up, she hated me..."he mouthed at the Terminator.  
He took the phone away from Johnny and held it to his ear. "Blazey?" Roxanne asked again. "Where are you? Are you all-right?"  
Then, to Johnny`s shock, he opened his mouth and imitated Johnny`s voice perfectly. "I`m fine."  
He hung up the phone. "Your ex is dead."

 

The Terminator and Johnny stopped at the gates of Hell`s Kitchen hotel.  
"Why are we stopping here?" the Terminator asked.  
"We are going to save my friends, that band, Rammstein. Since my ex is dead, they`re the next target."  
"Okay." was the only answer.  
"And one thing more- you will not l anyone!"  
"I will not kill anyone,"he said impatiently.  
"You swear?" Johnny Blaze asked. The Terminator turned around, a know forming in between his eyebrows.  
"What?" he asked. This human used sometimes weird phrases.  
Johnny sighed deeply. "Just put your hand up and say- I swear I will not kill anyone."  
"I swear, I will not kill anyone."  
"Good. Now, let`s find my friends..."


	4. Forming a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can`t stop the judgment day from coming with music-instruments...

Hell`s Kitchen was just a hotel, that Johnny thought his German friends would like. The Hell`s Kitchen was such an amazing hotel that Johnny wouldn't have been surprised to see a stay there offered as a prize on a TV game show. It was tucked away in a crescent-shaped cove with miniature villas spread out along the beach and a low-rise reception area almost lost in a miniature jungle of exotic shrubs and flowers. There was a doughnut-shaped swimming pool with a bar in the inner ring and stools poking up just above the level of the water. The whole place seemed to be asleep. This was certainly true of the few guests Johnny could see, lying motionless on sun beds. He was just wondering, where he could find Till, Richard and other band-members, when he heard the non-mistakable words of "Die Sonne."  
"... Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fausten bricht..."  
Johnny turned around the corner, Terminator following him and when he was just about to knock to the door, where the loud music came, the door got opened from the inside and he ran twice this day together with Till Lindemann.  
"Ouch," said Johnny, stepping back. The taller man had lost his beer, it was now all over Johnny`s hair, face and leather jacket.  
"Entschuldigung,"then he looked and saw Johnny, covered with beer and couldn`t hold back a laughter.  
"Ughhhhh..." Johnny looked at him not knowing whether to be angry or amused. "I smell like Heineken all over now."  
The Terminator next to Johnny remained emotionless.  
"So, what brought you two back here?" asked the muscular singer.  
"We have a problem..."Johnny turned his blue eyes to the T-800,"but first get everybody into one room, so I...no, we can explain."  
After about twenty minutes all six members of the Rammstein and even some security-men were in the small room together. Johnny used this time to clean himself and his jacket, he didn`t want to smell like a bum.  
Paul Landers looked questioningly at Johnny and his partner, the Terminator. "So, was ist los?"  
"First,"Johnny sat on the couch,"do you know, what Skynet is?"  
"Nein," answered Richard Kruspe. "Do you?"  
Johnny turned to T-800. "Explain them."  
"Skynet was originally built as a "Global Information Grid/Digital Defense Network","started the T-800 with cold tone," but in less than a week this program gains self-awareness and will destroy almost all humankind."  
"So, what`s the problem and how does it involve us?" asked Till Lindemann.  
"Well, there is a chance, that we can stop it. But everyone I know, every closed friend of mine is in danger,"Johnny eyed every single person in the room,"and that`s because in the future five years from now on we all are fighting against the machines. There is another Terminator out, to kill us all..."  
The Terminator went on explaining about Skynet,"The military attempted to shut off Skynet when it became self-aware. Skynet retaliated by launching a nuclear attack against Russia, correctly surmising that Russia would respond in kind."  
"Warum Russland?"  
"The war between two huge enemies would destroy us all."sighed Johnny,"Do you have any guns in here?"  
"Guns?"Christian Lorenz laughed,"we are no military, we are musicians!"  
"I know, how to shoot," said Till.  
"You mean, how to use flame-thrower?" mocked Johnny.  
"Nein. Shotguns, whatever I have to use."  
"But first, we have to leave this place. I bet, the other Terminator is already after us..."  
He took out his gun, and smiled. "That`s what we need and I know a perfect place, where to get more..."  
Johnny focused his attention on the gun that he was holding, a self-loading Ruger point 22 model K10/22PPF. It was a low-velocity weapon, less deadly than some he might have chosen. But the gun had two huge advantages. It was light. And it was very compact. By removing just two screws he had been able to separate the barrel and the trigger mechanism from the stock. The stock itself folded in two. He had been able to carry the whole thing accross London in an ordinary sports bag...He sqaured his eye against the Leupold 14x50mm Side Focus scope, adjusting the crosshairs against the door through which the boy would pass. He loved the feel of the gun in his hands, the snug fit, the perfect balance. He had had it customized to suit his needs...  
He handed Till a gun, a Belgian-made FN semi-automatic pistol. The tall man weighed it in his hand, trying to find the balance between himself and his weapon. Johnny had explained that this was essential to the technique that he called "instinctive firing."  
The Terminator scanned the area. "It`s time to go."he commented with emotionless tone.  
*The future has not been written,*thought Johnny, while running with everyone else out of the Hell`s Kitchen.*We can still change everything...*  
When they arrived the parking-place, the Terminator took out his huge shotgun. "Where is your car?"  
"Hier,"said Richard Kruspe, looking at the big tour-bus."That`s our bus."  
"A bus?" Johnny`s eyes narrowed. "How the hell are we supposed to be un-seen with this piece of junk?"

 

In the middle of a small street, close to a Zara-shop an electrical disturbance begun. It seemed like lightning and then a round and black something appeared... then it broke. A blonde, completely naked woman was seen.  
Slowly, the woman stood up and looked around, scanning the area. Her hair was curly, skin kinda tanned and eyes brown. Her face was totally emotionless- like a machine.  
After looking at her surroundings a bit, she stepped to the street. She saw a lady coming out from a jewelry-shop and going to a car.  
The lady had dark hair and wine-red leather jacket and pants, also shoes with high heels. The blonde moved faster, her eyes on the other lady.  
When she was quite close, the brunette saw her and raised her head in surprise. Seeing a naked woman in the night-time wasn`t very usual.  
"Oh, my God," she said, about to open the door of her silver-gray Cabriolette."Are you okay?"  
The blonde came closer, still saying no word.  
"Should I call 911?" the brunette woman asked, not sensing the danger.  
"I like this car,"said the blonde, looking the other lady directly in the eyes. Then she grabbed the brunette`s scarf with a very strong grip.  
"What are you...?"


	5. Enter T-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, enter the Terminatrix. Things get more complicated.

The blonde woman was driving on the NY streets, checking her first victim`s purse. She found a mobile phone and after a little programming, she was checking the information about the targets- Johnny Blaze and the famous German group, Rammstein.  
Her, or it`s only problem was the T-800, who was protecting the targets and had been successful for quite a long time.  
She was accessing the data base, trying to find out, where the targets are. Also, she had to find their friends and terminate them all.  
Then, she pulled quickly to the main-street on the left, speeding up and passing by some slow drivers. The speed-driving caught the eye of a police officer, who started following the blonde woman.  
The blonde didn`t seem to stop, so the police car gave her the signal, twice. She turned her head, still no emotion.  
"You, in the silver Lexus. Slow down." came the command.  
When she did no attempt to slow down or to stop, the command was repeated. "Slow down. Slow down immediately!"  
Finally, the blonde stopped. The police car stopped also, right behind the Lexus.  
An older police-officer came closer, flashlight in his hand. The blonde just sat there, not moving a muscle.  
When the man was right next to the Lexus, the blonde looked up.  
"Lady, have you any idea how fast you were going?" the police-officer asked."Let me see your license and registration."  
The blonde was quiet, but her eyes roamed over the Colt, that the man was carrying.  
The blonde looked up. "I like your gun."  
Confused, the cop made wide eyes. "What?"

 

"You shouldn`t be here alone at night."  
"Was? Are you threatening me, Reesh?"  
Richard looked at Till. The tall man was seemingly so stoic or was he seeking for death? They weren`t in the big city anymore, thanks to Johnny Blaze and his weird friend, Bob.  
"Only if I have to..."  
Till barked out a laugh. "What are you going to do, hit me?"  
Richard said nothing, but hesitantly moved a bit closer to the taller man.  
"Was?" Till asked. The hesitant expression on Richard`s face was not his fault, he never wanted to look like this."Too scared? Talk the talk, but not walk the walk? Richtig?"  
Richard swallowed hard. It was now or never! Richard's head came up as he met Till's eyes in shame-faced surprise.  
"No, Till," he said with earnest conviction. "It is I who have behaved badly..." The color which had been climbing slowly up Richard Kruspe's neck rose to color his cheeks and ears.  
"What, Reesh? What have you wanted?" Till Lindemann went equally mute, awaiting his friend's answer.  
"You."  
There was so much love and want and need in that one word that it left Till weak in the knees.  
"Richard?" he managed to murmur.  
"All I have ever wanted is you," the younger man said again, this time with a bit more strength.  
"Oh, Reesh..." Till whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  
Richard stopped the ideas and emotions mentally rushing at him by pulling the taller, muscular man into his arms and covering the sweet mouth in a long, expressive kiss. A bit surprised at first, Till was quickly swept into the kiss, opening his mouth wider, responding to the most intimate touch he had ever shared with a man.  
"I never said anything until now, because I didn't think that you would take it seriously, or take me seriously..."Richard whispered, searching the other man's face for a reaction.  
"I love you Till Lindemann."  
"I'm sorry that I doubted you," Till whispered, shaken by what was so freely being offered to him. "Ich liebe dich auch..."  
Richard began to stroke Till's back. It was meant as a comforting gesture, but to Till it meant more. Acceptance.  
Slowly, he guided the singer to one of the three bedrooms.  
Richard took Till`s hand and kissed it. "I want to do whatever pleases you," the guitarist told him. He made as if to speak again, so Richard added, "but the act can be quite pleasurable..."  
Till guided his hand back to his hip, down to the top of his cleft, wanting his touch, watching his face, rousing again at the green fire in his glance, the warmth of his fingers as they began to explore.  
Richard swallowed hard as he saw the sheen of oil, felt the slickness between Till`s cheeks. "You're ... already oiled ... there ... aren't you." Not a question. Breathless, husky voice that went straight to Till`s cock. He could see the flush of new arousal pinking his skin, pulsing at his groin. So. Preparedness was a turn on for Richard. It was somehow not a surprise.  
"I don't ... know enough." Almost inaudible, worry and want and desire all mixed. Till twisted up to meet his eyes, still green and hot. "I don't want to ...."  
"Go with your feelings, Reesh. You won't hurt me, and there is no wrong way that gives pleasure." Till cupped his face, drew him down for a kiss, stroking his tongue across his lips, into his sweet mouth. Till could feel Richard`s cock hardening against him.  
Till had to swallow before he could speak, broken, need-filled syllables. "Up, love ... let me ... situate myself better." Richard knelt up and Till folded his boneless, too-long legs under his stomach to give him easier access this first time, and an angle that would let the younger man fill him deeply.  
He had reached for the oil, was smoothing it onto himself, dripping a little more onto the singer and rubbing it in, all over his cheeks. Till was relaxed and ready enough not to need more, but the sensation was lovely. He arched under Richard`s hands, murmuring encouragement.  
Richard whimpered as he entered Till. The singer groaned at the sweet pressure, his bulk stretching him.  
"Oh stars. Oh stars and moons above." Fully sheathed, he rested against Till, breathing in gulps. The older man could feel his heat, the hammering of his heart against his back, his own pulse where we were joined, beats that phased apart and pounded together, making music, the drumbeat of a dance as old as human time. Till was hardening again, making his own needy, eager noises; Richard began to thrust, reaching for the rhythm, losing it, finding it, hands gripping hard at Till`s waist as he cried out in hot and senseless words. Till rocked beneath him, equally incandescent. "Yes! There! Harder, faster, tiefer don't stop don'tstopdontstop." Richard was moving in him deeply, sliding and slapping against him, his balls, his cheeks, rubbing and pushing along his prostate with fierce need, faster and faster pistoning strokes echoed in both their breathless cries.  
"Till !" Screaming his name and shuddering against Till Richard came, and came, and came, jerking, pulsing, planting his seed far inside the singer. One hand had fumbled from its hold on his hip to grope beneath, clasp his own aching length, spasm around his cock, and Till was coming at his touch. *His hand on me, his heat and cock and come.* Long temblors, shaking them both. Richard Kruspe was not light. Till did not have the breath to scream, and this release was far too deep for sound.  
"Oh, Till. I had ... no idea. None. That was...." He stopped and swallowed. "Ich liebe dich, you know."

 

"Do you see anything?" Johnny asked T-800, while walking in that little abandoned town.  
"Negative."  
"What is your mission anyway?"  
"To protect you, your friends and destroy Skynet." was the cold answer. The Terminator checked the date. It was October 21, 2018.  
But then they heard gun shots. They were quite close. Johnny spun around and searched the area with his eyes.  
"Till!" he called,"Richard, Paul...anyone..."  
When Johnny and the T-800 run around the corner, they heard footsteps and a dark figure came out.


	6. Closer to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Blaze and T-800 slowly discover each other.

T-800 looked at the figure and registrated, that he wasn`t dangerous. In fact, it was Paul Landers. But the question about shots remained.  
"What`s going on?" asked Johnny,"I thought I heard shooting..."  
"Alles ist in ordnung. Till is having fun with a video game."  
They all went into the small rented house. Johnny begun walking around in the living room, speaking, as he did so.  
"You know, T-800 or Bob, we all owe you one. You saved our butts."  
Johnny paused and grabbed the T-800 by his shoulders, smiling.  
T-800 got a strange look on his face at that point. He still couldn`t speak so Johnny went on.  
"I set you totally free- no hidden directives, no commands. But first how can I program you to be more umm....emotional?"  
T-800 stood speechless for a short bit until he was finally able to speak. The words that came out from his mouth startled even him.  
"Thank ...you."  
Johnny smiled wide. "But first I need to check your memory and things. Will you help me?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you learn stuff you aren`t already programmed with? So you can be....more human?"Johnny asked, checking at the Terminator`s injuries gently. He turned his fierce stare at Johnny, and his eyes softened slightly.  
"I am a CPU, a learning computer. The more contact I have with humans, the more human I become."he said after a moment.  
"Is there any way we can make you more emotional?" asked Johnny.  
Johnny picked up the scissors and needle. He didn`t want to cut up their only protector. "Okay, how I`m going to modify you?" If the Terminator could interact with humans a little better, he could protect them better, too.  
*He might be able to taught, how to love, too,*Johnny thought to himself. But he rejected the idea as soon as it came into his mind.  
"Cut open my scalp on the base of my neck," the T-800 commanded and Johnny swallowed hard. He grabbed a small Swiss army-knife and slit a small wound on the nape of his neck. Blood or something similar came out slowly.  
"You will see a small motherboard. Take it out." he said. Johnny swallowed again and made the hole wider, so he could see it. Underneath was intricate, moving machinery, that would take days for Johnny to modify. Johnny saw a small golden microchip, to where his spine should be. Nervously, he picked it out. Instantly, the light faded from his hard brown eyes and he was frozen to the chair. Johnny checked the microchip, noticing the intricate circuity. He saw a switch and flicked it from = to + position. Then an idea struck his mind... Why not to change the Terminator some more? He checked more into the scalp and saw something else being turned off.  
EMOTIONS : =  
Johnny stood and thought a while. If he turned it on, what would happen? The, he flicked the emotions to + position and smiled. He and his friends had nothing to lose, but much to win.  
Then he loaded the motherboard and light came back into the Terminator`s brown eyes. His eyes were unfocused for a minute, loading the systems check, then he turned to Johnny curiously.  
"The emotions?" he asked. Johnny had a grin on his face. He really thought, that a half-machine wouldn`t find it out? Really?  
"Did I? "Johnny smiled, and begun to stitch the Terminator`s neck again. The Terminator, now re-modified, felt like a surprise hit him like a truck.  
His charge was in love with him. He cursed mentally, but showed no signs of disapproval. He turned to Johnny, aiding his towards a couch.  
"You should rest."

 

In one of three bedrooms Till Lindemann woke up with a bad headache.  
"What's wrong?" asked Richard Kruspe, seeing his red eyes.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just the weather mixed with nervousness. I have a pretty bad head ache."  
Richard placed his hand on Till's thigh and patted it gently. "There's some pain killers in the bathroom."  
"Danke."  
"Gerne. Take two, though. They're pretty strong." The singer popped open the bottle and poured two out, swallowing them dryly. Then he sat on the huge bed, feeling not well at all.  
"Ich habe keine achnung, how long we have to stay here... And this Bob or what`s his name."  
Till liked the old house and the abandoned small city. It seemed so peaceful... Only the thought clicking in his mind, that two murder-machines were out there and this...Skynet-thing.  
Richard Kruspe checked around in this old house... The house had been carved out of the hillside by an eccentric billionaire. It had been unapologetically modern, a series of concrete cubes with floor to ceiling windows and a swimming pool. He had designed it and directed the construction personally, but like may super rich he just didn't know enough about the mechanics of everyday living. The kitchen could rival any magazine spread anywhere, but there wasn't enough power going to it to warm the toaster, let alone three double ovens. The bathroom was top-of-the-line bespoke fixtures but there was not enough water pressure for a power shower and the bathtub would take five hours to fill. Maybe he would have fixed it up if the foundations hadn't shifted, cracking a load bearing wall right up to the ornamental garden flat roof. It was so isolated that in the seven years it had stood empty not a thing had been stolen. A damp plasma screen still hung on the off-white wall and the minimalist furniture were original Alvar Aalto pieces. Richard had to admit, that this mansion or house was quite okay. Something for Till`s expensive taste.  
Paul was opening the fridge, when Richard walked into the kitchen.  
"Wie geht es?"  
Paul opened a bottle of Sauvignon and shook his head. "Not bad. Wo ist Till?"  
"He`s got a really bad head ache. I gave him some painkillers."  
"Gut. Want some wine?"  
"Gerne." Richard took some sips of the wine and handed the bottle back to Landers.  
"Tell me exactly, why are we hiding?"  
"I don`t know, frag Johnny..."  
Both men walked back to the living room, where Johnny was asleep and the Terminator was just sitting on the couch. Paul looked at Richard, both men felt kinda weird in the company of half man- half machine.  
"How long will we stay here?" dared Paul ask finally.  
The Terminator turned his head and looked at them. "We have about five days until the Skynet will start thinking of it`s own and the Judgment Day will happen. Before it, we must prevent it from happening."


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save the world, you need brains, guts and guns. A lot of guns.

At the abandoned house Paul Landers was trying to cook something. Richard was with Till.  
Johnny was alone in the garage, repairing his Harley. T-800 was somewhere near the house or inside it. Suddenly Johnny heard a sound from outside the house, something like chattering glass.  
The door was opened and T-800 walked in. He carried a punch of weapons and placed them on the bench, turned around and walked out again.  
Johnny just stood there, surprised and not saying a word. After the Terminator did it the second time, Johnny followed him into the living room.  
"What are you doing?" he asked and then he paused, seeing that the living room looked more like a weapon camp of an army. There were all kinds of weapons, any size.  
The Terminator looked at him and smiled. Johnny`s eyes widened in another surprise. Terminator...smiled.  
"Wow," said Johnny, looking around in the big room. "Any danger outside?"  
"Negative." the T-800 said and went on with preparing weapons. Johnny watched him opening one of them and loading it with ammunition.  
Then someone walked down the stairs. Johnny turned his head and saw Christian Lorenz.  
"Hey, Flake," greeted Johnny him.  
"Are you familiar with firing weapons?" the Terminator asked him.  
"ICH?" Flake rolled his eyes. "I am a keyboardist, not a sniper."  
"My files about you tell me, that you refused to join the East German military. You can shoot."stated the T-800 calmly.  
Flake just couldn`t believe it. How smart was that...Terminator really? "So, you know..."  
The Terminator didn`t give a response.  
Flake just turned around and went to the garage. Johnny just sat down, laughing.  
"What is the matter?" asked the Terminator, looking at him with something like confusion.  
"It was just so funny..." Johnny hit his protector`s shoulder with right hand, still laughing."But....we all have to be prepared.So you`re right about the weapons,T."  
In that moment they heard a car stopping outside. Both of them froze. A door was opened and slammed, car was quiet. Johnny and T-800 shared a silent glance. Terminator grabbed his huge gun and headed for the door.  
Weird, but Johnny wasn`t transforming, so whoever it was, couldn`t be dangerous. But suddenly Johnny remembered- Zarathos could only sense Demons and evil humans, not Terminators...  
Now they heard footsteps coming closer, T-800 prepared to fire. Johnny put his hand to the Colt he had in his jacket`s pocket. When the door opened, T-800 stopped in the middle of the movement and relaxed.  
It was Christoph Schneider, who stepped in, nervous look on his face. He saw the riffle and just stood, non-moving.  
"Zum Teufel!" he shouted angrily. "Put that thing away! I`ve got enough of them for one day..."  
Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Me, T and you, Flake, have to teach the others, how to shoot and not miss the target."  
"Verstehe ich..." Flake went to the kitchen,"but it`s almost midnight, so let`s do it tomorrow."  
"Promise me?"  
"Ja." and the thin man fell to the purple sofa, with a beer in his hand.

 

Johnny went to the room, that he and T-800 had occupied for themselves. Since he had re-programmed the Terminator`s system and emotions, he seemed to grow more human-like.  
The T-800 handed a Colt to Johnny. "Colt 1911 in 45-calibre," he commented.  
"Any chance of something a bit lighter?" Johnny looked at him." I mean, it suits you, but not me..."  
T-800 stared at Johnny and growled, then he made the smile-like grimace again.  
"Is it loaded?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow.  
"An unloaded weapon is not a weapon."came the reply.  
Johnny felt tired. He turned his eyes to the bathroom`s direction. "I think I need a shower. Can you get me some food from the kitchen?"  
"I`ll be back!"with that, the T-800 was gone.

 

By the time T-800 came back, two hours later, Johnny was half-asleep in his bed.  
When he came in, Johnny stretched himself and looked at the Terminator. He had a hamburger in one hand and Sterling Mark 7 in the other hand.  
"Thanks!" smiled Johnny.  
"You will need a pistol."commented the T-800 and sat next to Johnny.

 

T-800(Model 101)  
***STATUS UPDATE***  
Mode : Surveillance  
Targets : T-1000, T-X  
Mission : Protection  
Health : 95,04 % Endoskeleton 98% Living Tissue 97,5 % (Regenerating)  
Power Cell 1: 99,95 % Power Cell 2: 99% Remaining Life : 119 Years 10 Months 11 Days 5 Hours  
Probability of Attack: 22%  
Mission Parameters:  
Primary Mission: Survival of Johnny Blaze Current Status: Alive  
Secondary Mission : Survival of Rammstein ( Till Lindemann, Christoph Schneider, Christian Lorenz, Richard Kruspe, Paul Landers, Oliver Riedel) Current Status: Alive...Learning to use guns  
Other parameters available  
Updates to Database:  
Johnny Blaze acts like he is in love with me( not sure if it is good or not)


	8. Let`s try...things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and the T-800 try new things. Yes, THOSE things!

Johnny Blaze was quite young, but very curious man. Because of the Demon(or some might say a fallen Angel)inside him, he had learned thousand ways to kill evil around him and his friends.  
With his attitude he always got, what he wanted and some people feared him. Some respected him.  
Now, he was having a half machine- half human protector, to who Johnny wanted to teach emotions. And the T-800 was learning, but not as fast as Johnny wanted him to...  
"So... your emotions are at full and you`re learning. Right?" Johnny motioned the Terminator to remove his black glasses, because he didn`t want to look at his own reflection all the time.  
The Terminator moved them as he understood, and tried to determine what Johnny was a difficult time saying. His eyes noticed, that Johnny`s face was slightly blushing, but his core temperature was normal.  
"Are you trying to determine what other abilities I have to make me become a better killer?" Now understanding, that Johnny was blushing, he still wasn`t sure about what reason.  
"Well...kinda. Like blending in." Johnny had to look away from the Terminator`s brown eyes. "Do you look completely human...I mean everywhere?"  
The Terminator paused for a moment, then said"Affirmative."  
"Like...do you have... a penis?" Johnny asked hesitantly.  
"Affirmative." the Terminator answered quickly. In his mind he was wondering, why did Johnny ask it anyway?  
"Can I see it?" Johnny asked, his voice low. It was weird to ask it, but Johnny really was curious. He`d started something and he had to finish it. What had gotten into him?  
Without replying, the T-800 undid his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled out his manhood. He had his eyes turned towards Johnny, but his eyes weren`t as emotionless as usual, though he still was waiting for instructions.  
Johnny`s eyes widened, because it was gigantic. Without asking permission or saying something, he reached his hand and gently touched it with his fingers. It felt warm and soft to his fingers and Johnny slightly rubbed them, wanting a proof, that T-800 was not totally a machine. Touching the T-800 was not very different from Roxanne or even Logan, but the Terminator was not entirely human. Johnny didn`t still know, how much of a human and machine his Bob was...  
Johnny looked up at him, not removing his hands. "Like...you can have sex? Really?" He was fully curious, what to do next and how would the T-800 react.  
"Affirmative. Since you turned my emotions on, I can respond to any physical or metal stimulation. I believe, you say *feel* to this."  
T-800 was trying to calculate, what Johnny was thinking about, wanting to say something positive, but not *lame* as he`d been told before.  
His length had no endoskeleton underneath the flesh, but he had muscles underneath, tiny capillaries, all similar to a human, following his brain`s directions. The awakened emotions inside his head told him, that Johnny`s curiosity was deeper, than the man could possibly know.  
Johnny licked his lips as he felt the organ in his hand harden and stroked it up and down, then it got slowly bigger.  
*He might even like it somehow,* he thought, and used his second hand to rub the head. Johnny sat closer to the T-800 and saw, that his balls were proportionately huge, too. It was weird, but how the hell could he even run?  
Johnny knew, that the Terminator could feel pain, however he tried to explain it, but he knew that the T-800 pushed it away too, otherwise being occupied with his mission.  
The Terminator spread his legs a bit to give Johnny more reach to get his manhood, his thighs tensing a bit in leather pants. As he half-closed his eyes (still not comfortable with the urge to show emotions),his processor gave him other ideas he could consider. Should he touch Johnny Blaze? Bad idea at first (hopefully last)time. Should he become a bit vocal, like moaning and panting from pleasure? Same possible outcome. It would be best, if he remained the way he was, letting Johnny do, whatever he wanted.  
Taking a glance at the Terminator`s face, Johnny returned his attention to what he was doing, gripping a bit harder now, and letting his fingers touch the balls. *Does it wake up the emotions more?*  
As he soft hands rubbed up and down his organ, the T-800 allowed himself to further delve into this specific program. His breathing was still quiet, but it increased in pace and he opened his lips to breathe better.  
His cybernetic brain told him, that several sudden waves of sensation were very similar to human pleasure and he took a little time to process it. It was kinda difficult to catalog them in his quickly growing computer mind, but he categorized them as *positive feelings.* This whole situation needed a totally new file, as those stimulations were something he would like to repeat, if there would be another time.  
After some minutes of his increasing breathing, the Terminator felt an urge to thrust his hips upward, but still resisted. His brain was having a conflict between emotions and staying still. Though the new file from emotions demanded that this process be completed so he could reach the mental stimulation of climax, he still didn`t move.  
Johnny on the other hand was sensing, that something was happening, so he squeezed his hand a bit tighter, not sure, if he wasn`t hurting the T-800. The Terminator`s breathing was in quick gasps now, his muscles were spasming and relaxing.  
He was saving his senses into a new file, under *memory* with more precision than the most. Reacting from a sudden urge, the T-800 pressed his booted leg tightly against the floor and gripped the couch with his hand.  
His metallic teeth clenched tightly and he found it a bit harder than usual to stay quiet. It was muted, but he did make a short and low moan. There was an expulsion of a white substance, followed by few smaller was a visible sign of his orgasm, if it could be named so. The long exhalation and broken couch were the other signs of it.  
Johnny`s eyes widened. "You`re not so mechanic at all..."  
The Terminator had to recover (and write some memories)for few seconds, then he put his manhood back into his leather pants and readjusted his clothing slowly. "I am half human-half machine. If you wish, I can delete this memory."  
Johnny glanced back at him. "Let it be. And only between us."  
The Terminator nodded. "We have two days until Skynet will be self-aware."


	9. No fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone wolf Johnny goes to hunt the hunters, un-protected  
> #- Zarathos speaking

Next morning, when Oliver went to search for Johnny, he didn`t find him. The T-800 was in garage, loading the guns.  
"Have you seen Johnny?"asked Oliver, getting a bit nervous.  
"He should be around."  
Suspicion in his mind, Oliver went back to Johnny`s bedroom. He saw nothing out of order....but just when he was about to leave the room, something scratched on the table caught his attention. He stepped closer.  
NO FATE  
Whatever that was meaning, but it didn`t sound good. Now Oliver was very sure, that Johnny had sneaked out. But why? And where did he go? With what- there was no question. His Harley was missing.  
Oliver rushed back to the garage, where the Terminator was about to finish with the guns.  
"Johnny is gone," he panted.  
"I will find him."  
For one second it seemed to Oliver, that he could hear something similar to fear in the T-800`s voice, but that wasn`t possible. Machines have no feelings, or so he thought.  
"Can I help you?" asked Oliver, stepping cautiously closer. He wasn`t sure, how friendly or hostile this man-machine was. Well, as much as Johnny Blaze had told, he was there to protect them all... but who`s orders did he obey? If he did it at all...  
The Terminator turned his gaze to Oliver, now the man could really see worry in his eyes- that was unbelievable!  
"You all stay here and if someone approaches, who`s not me or Johnny, you have to choose whether you hide, shoot him or find me and Johnny." With that, he jumped on his motorcycle and headed out from the garage. Before he headed out, he turned his head to Oliver once again. "I`ll be back!"  
"Der Teufel wird los sein..."said Oliver, as he went slowly upstairs. First- Johnny was gone, then- the Terminator seemed to act like he really had emotions.

 

Johnny rode his bike towards the small city he saw. He knew now, how to find the Terminators he was hunting. Zarathos was trained well enough to react to any danger nearby. When the cop-Terminator had attacked them in the concert, Johnny had felt it and now he was using the power of Zarathos once again to hunt down the Hunters. He was sure, that if anyone would know, that he was missing, his T-800 would come and protect him. But until that, he was alone...  
#Unleash the power!# a familiar voice sounded in Johnny`s brain suddenly. He fell off his bike and screamed in pain. Transformation was always painful- no matter how many times he`d done it. He clutched his hair and grabbed it until it burned off, alone with his eye brows. His head erupted into roaring fire as his skin smarted to burn and melt away. His head was replaced by a flaming scull... His hands were now flaming skeletal bones.  
The Ghost Rider stood and looked around, to find the one, who had ignited his transformation. And there he saw the familiar cop-machine from the concert.  
He pointed towards the cop and said:# Since I cannot use my stare on you, I`ll burn you!#  
Then he grabbed the cop at the shoulders. The Terminator-cop hit him with blades, but nothing happened. Except that he was starting to melt, because of the Hellfire. When the T-1000 had melted down, the creature grabbed his gun. He twisted his head, as his fire died down to light blue. He knew, that the T-1000 could take his form back, so he had to lure it into a different trap.  
"You have no soul..."Johnny commented to the pile of liquid metal, "but one of the Terminators has..."  
Johnny looked behind him, where he had left the liquid metal cop, but the pile of metal was gone. This wasn`t good. But at least, the T-1000 didn`t know, where his friends were, the distance was long enough.  
Then he felt the familiar pain of beginning transformation again. "What now?" he asked Zarathos.  
#There is the second Terminator, a female. Somewhere near.# Zarathos hissed.  
"Can you sense, where she is?"Johnny asked before his right hand caught fire and he turned to a high building. In the glint of the full moon, he could see the blonde T-X standing there...  
"How do you think, we can get there up?" Johnny asked. Feeling his movement freezing slowly, he turned his gaze to his good old Harley Davidson. Of course! He sighed and felt the power of Zarathos going through his veins. His skin was once again melting away and leaving his scull, that burst into fire along with his hands.  
The Rider sat on the motorcycle and it begun to change- the tires burst into Hellfire and metal morphed into a devilish scull for the headlights. The holes in the scull spat out flames as the machine revved.  
The Rider looked around and saw a chain hanging loosely. He grabbed it down and threw it around his body.  
"Let`s do it!" Johnny said. Zarathos growled in agreement and sat on the Hellcycle before driving out and laughing maniacally. He headed towards the house, where the T-X was still standing.  
But suddenly, something else caught his eye. The cop- Terminator was back and about to attack him again.  
#How many times I have to kill a machine?# growled the Ghost Rider, punching the T-1000 inside a wall. The Rider used his chain and threw it at the T-1000, who couldn`t break items made with Hellfire. When the Rider looked up, he was dissapointed to see, that the Terminatrix was gone.  
"This is not good..."Johnny thought,"they work together now."  
He didn`t know, how to stop the T-1000 from coming back again. Throw him into a fridge? Chop him into tiny pieces and hide them all? No... the pieces would for sure come together and it would be useless. Maybe acid would help? But where could he find it?  
After thinking a bit, he decided to bring the T-1000 to a chemical lab.


	10. The Rider and the Terminators

Somehow, when Johnny begun to transform back to human, the T-1000 had managed to get free. He dropped to the ground and fired his shotguns at Johnny, who was between transforming to human and being the Rider again.  
#Damn it!# Johnny swore, as he stepped off his Hellcycle and ignited back to the Ghost Rider form. The T-1000 fired Johnny at his chest. Johnny, half-Rider now, clutched at the wound. But thanks to Zarathos, the wound begun to heal quickly.  
He noticed one of the T-1000`s guns on the ground and dived for it. He aimed it for the T-1000.  
"It`s empty." the Machine said with monotone voice.  
#That`s what you think.#The Rider said before the gun changed and caught fire. The Rider pulled the trigger and a blast of Hellfire came out, going through the T-1000`s body. The T-1000 couldn`t move because of the Hellfire, so it fell to the ground.  
#I sense someone coming,#Zarathos commented.  
"I know."said Johnny, sitting on his bike, trying to relax. Now he had time to check at his wound. It was smaller, than he thought, but still hurting a lot and bleeding a little.  
The bullet was inside his chest still, so he had to get it out.  
#Don`t do it alone.#warned Zarathos.#You might die and I don`t wanna lose the best host I`ve ever had!#  
"Best host?" wondered Johnny."You are serious?"  
#I have never told you a lie, know it.#  
Johnny was thinking about, how to get back to the hideout, when he heard another motorcycle in the distance. Zarathos gave no reaction, so whoever was coming wasn`t dangerous.  
When the sound came closer Johnny thought whether he should hide(because he was in the middle of the street and telltales of the furious fight were all around him) or wait for help. Finally he decided, that he needed some help.  
Then he turned his head and saw a very familiar large figure on a motorcycle riding next to him. It was the T-800, who had tracked him down. Johnny looked him in the eye and what he saw, made his blue eyes wide- there was real worry in the eyes of the T-800.  
"Wow," thought Johnny," the emotions are really working..."  
The Terminator scanned the area, then turned his gaze back to Johnny. "You had a fight here. Seems to me, that the attacker was T-1000."  
Johnny nodded, covering his shot wound with his right hand. But the Terminator had already noticed it.  
"You have a wound."he said, taking a step closer."Show it to me?"  
"In the middle of the fucking street?" asked Johnny. "We`d better go back."  
"Affirmative."  
Johnny shook his head."No-one says affirmative those days. Try something else..."he thought for a second," you might say no problemo."  
"No problemo." repeated the Terminator.  
"Gut. Now, lets get for all of us some food and drinks.Then let`s go back."  
"What about your wound?" the T-800 asked, touching Johnny`s chest."The bullet is not deep inside. I can get it out."  
"After the food. You do not want me to pass out here, so you have to carry me."Johnny commented."How could you tell, that I was fighting the T-1000?"  
"We have ways to detect other Terminators."the T-800 said, heading towards a small shop with Johnny.  
Kaboom! Before Johnny or T-800 could even react, something sent flames and smoke flying towards them. Johnny fell to the asphalt, rolling few meters away.  
The T-800 simply walked out of the way of the flames.  
"You are still here?" asked T-1000.  
"I have my mission. Johnny Blaze must survive." T-800 said.  
"Forget about Johnny Blaze!"the T-1000 said." Skynet wants YOU dead!"  
The T-800 fired at the knees of T-1000.  
"I will not abandon my mission."  
The T-1000 fell to the ground, face first. "How dare you?!"  
T-1000 forced himself halfway up.  
"I will fulfill my mission!"  
T-800 shot into his elbow. "That, you will not!"  
"How dare you say such a thing?" T-1000 tried to get his rifle.  
"Consider yourself failed." the T-800 looked down on him and smiled.  
"I am not the only one!" the T-1000 warned, using his only operation arm to move."T-X is out here."  
"I know."  
"You have become infected by the humans." T-1000 commented."Your emotions are at full. You like him, don`t you?"  
The T-800 gave no answer. He stepped on the neck of T-1000, breaking it with his booted leg.  
SCENE: Not clear  
Switching to : temporary night vision  
"One down, one to go." the T-800 said, turning his eyes to Johnny, who had watched the whole fight without moving."What about the food?"  
But Johnny wasn`t answering- he was clutching at his wound again, biting his lip to avoid pained moans. Slowly, he fixed his blue eyes with his protector. "I`ll stay here...you go!"  
"No." was the answer. "I cannot let you be here, bleeding. I know, that you might be all-right, but you are afraid of something."  
"What?"  
*His eyes are so pretty.* the T-800 was fighting between being the usual calm machine-being and the emotions, which were growing. *What`s wrong with me?*  
Sensing this weird conflict, Johnny looked up at Bob(or T-800) again. What had he done?  
*He has so sad eyes...*there was a long silence, when they looked at each other. Johnny`s mouth was dry and he was feeling weak. Was it because of the blood loss or his own hidden emotions, or both, he didn`t know.  
Then the realization hit him.* He is sad because of me!*  
Johnny gently put his hand on the shoulder of T-800, trying to get him out of this situation. "Everything fine?"  
"Negative. You are making me FEEL awkward!"  
"You really said that?!"  
"Affirmative. But we must go back." he grabbed a not so gentle hold on Johnny`s waist and both headed to the motorcycles.

 

When they got back to the hideout, Johnny was about to lose his consciousness. The T-800, sensing it, helped him off the motorcycle and carried him to the living room.  
Johnny just clung on him, trying to breathe and not to faint.  
"Put me to the couch..." Johnny somehow managed to whisper. The Terminator did it, much more gently then before.  
T-800  
***STATUS UPDATE***  
MODE: Surveillance  
Targets: T-X  
MISSION: Protection  
HEALTH: 99,5 % ENDOSKELETON: 100% LIVING TISSUE 98,7% (regenerating)  
Power Cell 1: 99,3% Power Cell 2: 99,7% Remaining Life: 119 Years 9 Months 5 Days 3 Hours  
Probability of Attack: 50%  
Mission Parameters:  
Primary Mission: Survival of Johnny Blaze Current Status: Alive.....shot in the chest  
Secondary Mission: Survival of the German band Rammstein Current Status: Alive  
Other parameters available:  
Learning to use emotions  
Updates to database:  
Johnny has feelings towards me. I like him


	11. Mission is in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is wounded. Is he still able to save the world or not?  
> Taking out the bullet.

When the T-800 came with first-aid stuff and a candle, Johnny swallowed hard. He knew, what was coming. When he had his first ride as the Ghost Rider, the Caretaker- Carter Slade had stitched his wounds.  
Hell, it hurt a lot! But Johnny had actually no choice...  
Johnny knew. that he was starting to care about somebody, the T-800 was somebody, not something. He saw him as the man, not as a machine underneath.  
"Bob, what do you see, when you look at me?" Johnny dared to ask, throwing away his blood stained t-shirt.  
"Trouble."  
"What? Very funny..."  
"I see a young man, who is about to do everything to protect the ones he cares about. You are very difficult task to me, but you can manage. You make me FEEL good things."  
Johnny felt himself blushing. The FEEL-thing sounded interesting, but right now there was a bullet, that needed to get out from his body.  
The bullet wound was a mess, as if he'd been hit with two different kinds of weapon at once. There was the usual dark red hole that oozed blood a bit, but also about ten or twenty of different tiny wounds – like shrapnel. But thanks to Zarathos the tiny wounds were already healing quickly. Johnny looked with half-lidded eyes to his protector.  
"Just do it..."he said, "take the bullet out."  
"Grab my hand. It will hurt you a lot."came the answer as the T-800 reached for Johnny`s bullet wound. "It hasn`t gotten deep, even not wounded any bone, yet."  
Johnny reached for a kitchen knife made from sterling silver and then grabbed a piece of cloth, in case he has to bite down to it. Then he nodded to Bob. " I am ready."  
There was a sharp pain and some blood. The pain made Johnny`s body go weak and the last thing he could hear before passing out was "It`s out."

 

All the once green lands of the earth were no more than ash and charcoal. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun. The cities stood like skeletons, barren wastelands, empty now that disease had taken whatever the fire did not. Even the oceans stood still like semi-stagnant pools of death and decay, there were no waves as even the wind had left the earth. The skies were barren, no birds flew or sang, And all the while the oppressive heat rained down like the breath of hell. The ground was covered with bones and sculls, millions of them. It was night or the clouds were very thick, whatever but it was very dark. Then, a metal foot stepped on a scull, breaking it into pieces. The Terminators with heavy guns moved all around, searching for any humans still alive...  
With a shot of pain in his chest, Johnny woke up from his nightmare. Damn, but this wasn`t good... It was like a prophecy or something... He looked around in this big bedroom, stretching his shoulders. Oh yeah, the wound! Johnny remembered the T-800, Bob, getting it out from his chest and then blackness.  
"At least I can move and think reasonable..." the bullet wound was healing and Johnny tried to stand up. He felt nausea and rushed (if you can call it rushing) into the bathroom and vomited.  
Then he just fell to the bed again, thinking, if he should sleep all the day or try and finish the Skynet mission...alone. But there were knocks on the door.  
Johnny just ignored the knocks as they kept on going.  
"Just go away!" he groaned, gritting his teeth. The knocking continued.  
"Johnny, bist du ok?" it was Oliver. "What happened to you, Mann?"  
Johnny slowly got up and opened the door, barely standing on his feet. "This fucking sucks!" Johnny swore. "I am so weak, that I can hardly walk..."  
Oliver Riedel turned his gaze to Johnny. "You are very pale..."  
"How long was I sleeping?" A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "Six hours? Ten...Where is Bob?"  
"Well..."Oliver begun,"he was sitting here watching over you whole night. He left about an hour before I came to see you..."  
Johnny clenched his fists tightly, until his nails dig into the palm of his hand, but he barely noticed it. The only thing he was really aware of, is the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest.  
"How much time we have?"  
Oliver shook his head. "I don`t know for sure, but your big Freund is in the garage."  
"Danke!"  
Johnny walked down to the stairs trying now to fall , every step bringing him closer to Bob, and he was really nervous. Feelings were like temperatures. Attraction is warm, Curiosity is warmer, Anger is boiling. Hate can torch, but it can also freeze. Love... Well, that's a temperature best left under neutral. But he couldn`t be neutral or calm, it wasn`t in his nature. So he walked down, cold sweat on his forehead- every cell in his mind knowing, that the T-800 - Bob, would notice his behaviour. Maybe he wouldn`t mind? But what if...  
Slowly, he opened the door and took a little time to take some breath and look around in the garage. His vision was blurry a bit, cause he was still weak of blood loss.  
"You should rest." T-800 said, looking at him with serious eyes.  
"I know,"Johnny sat to the cold stairs, crossing his arms. "I...I just wanted to see, if you are fine?"  
Bob came closer, so close that Johnny could smell him. It was the mixture of leather, oil, sweat and a hint of blood. Something that made Johnny shiver a bit.  
Bob moves his head closer to Johnny. He sat frozen, from both fear and excitement. He leaned in, so his forehead rested against Johnny`s. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," he said in barely more than a whisper.  
"For what?" Johnny replied, his voice low and husky.  
"For trusting me." Bob`s voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
Bob gently leaned in and kisses Johnny's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Johnny held Bob's head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around Bob`s body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Johnny lied on his back as Bob matched his body's form. Bob's hands venture over his body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Johnny's full of wonder and love, Bob's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.  
Bob leaned in a softly kissed up and down Bob's neck. He let out little moan of anticipation. Johnny worked his way back to his tender, smooth lips. Even though Bob was half-machine, his lips were very tender above Johnny`s. As they kiss Bob rolled him over and lied on top of his strong, muscular body. Bob run his lips up his neck and landed a loving and intense kiss on his lips.  
Johnny`s blue eyes widened, then he smiled. "Is this how I make you, Bob?"  
"Affirmative."  
Johnny turned himself, so now they were side by side, facing each other. Suddenly, the cement floor seemed too cold, Johnny shivered a bit.  
"We should go upstairs."commented Bob, the Terminator with a bit husky voice.  
"Indeed..."  
"You're skilled at the art of logic. And that's your asset, not mine..."pointed Bob out. "You need a lesson."  
"A lesson?"  
Bob nodded. "Close your eyes."  
*Where the Hell did he learn that?* thought Johnny, while closing his eyes, as he was told. He was guided upstairs, into a room.  
"Relax. You act like you're expecting an attack," the other man said in mild rebuke.  
"Nervous," Johnny answered.  
"Don`t be. My primary mission is to protect you."  
Still voluntarily blind, Johnny Blaze smiled. "Sorry..."  
"Don't apologize, Johnny Blaze. Just lay still and breathe, slow and deep."  
Johnny, half-naked, relaxed in the bed, breathing deeply. Then the touches came.  
At first it was a bare, skimming contact, hardly worth calling a touch. It brushed over the fine hairs on his arms, going against the grain in a way that brought goosepimples to the surface as his skin reflexively begged for more.  
Fingers studied him in minute, intense detail from eyelashes to jaw to mouth, paying such attention to the lace of lines on his lips that he wondered what secrets were written there. He reached up with open hands, looking for skin to touch, for hair to snarl.  
"No," the T-800 said. The pressure on Johnny's arms relented, and his hands were brought to rest on the cool fabric above his head. "Put your hands down. Keep them there."  
Johnny spoke instinctively, without the censor of thought. "I can't."  
"Of course you can." If the words were harsh, then Bob's half-smile smoothed away their sting. "I wouldn't ask you for something you couldn't do."  
"Then help me. Bind me."  
Bob shook his head. "You're the Ghost Rider. What bonds could hold you?"  
Frustration offered strength if Johnny chose to rebel, but he grappled for the headboard instead, his fingers making their own anchor among the rails. Something was wrapped tight, deep inside. Now he needed something wrapping him tight on the outside. Fingers settled around his cock, holding him in the gentle grip of a man used to modulating the strength of over-large hands. A far too gentle grip; he wasn't made of porcelain. Hadn't he proven he wouldn't crack under a heavy hand? Even the T-1000 couldn`t kill him...


	12. It`s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no time for passion...  
> The T-X strikes

"Look at me, Johnny Blaze."  
He opened his eyes, and the view jumped in time with the pulse of his heart.  
He looked so calm, so utterly pleased with the moment, and Johnny wouldn't have thought there was a thing Uncle Bob wanted if it wasn't for the thin trail of sweat making long hair cling to his cheek, or for the vaguely unsettled look in his eyes. Then he pushed smoothly inside. And rocked out.  
And pushed in.  
It was so odd, this mix of open bareness and covered shelter. Not an uncomfortable odd, just a different take, a doubling of his vision. A surge and retreat that left his mind stirred and shaking and maybe this was the norm, now. Maybe this was how he was supposed to exist, in these imperfect pulses that made this perfect passion. Johnny tried to moan, to make whatever sound but all he could do, was a little whimper.  
This first time was ending too soon. And he came with light shimmering in his eyes. No gasp for air. No time to wish. Just affirmation. Uncle Bob's own wet answer echoed deep inside.  
Johnny fell into the mattress, eyes closed, relaxing.  
Eventually the T-800 lifted him away and he came to rest on his side, with his protector settled down behind him. Strong and warm and heavy, Johnny couldn't muster the desire for anything beyond the confines of the bed. He was thoroughly content, yet hummed with an untapped vibrancy, like new energy or something...  
He was about to fall asleep, when he felt Zarathos waking up.  
"What now?" he asked.  
#I`m picking up a disturbance,# answered Zarathos.  
"What do you mean?"  
#The female T-X is somewhere near...# Johnny stood up, smoke covering his body, flames flickering up. When he turned his skeletal head, he saw, that Uncle Bob was already up.  
"I sensed it too."  
Both dressed as quickly as they could, the Rider grabbed his flaming chains and a Colt. His protector had a shotgun in his hands.  
#We have to warn our friends.#  
When they entered the living room, Till Lindemann looked at them, eyes wide. "Was ist los?"  
"We got bad company."answered the T-800."Get the others. Guns are in your tour bus."  
"Zum Teufel!"Till hurried to woke Oliver and Doom up.  
#Get the others!# ordered the Ghost Rider,#I`ll fight her!#  
"Affirmative!"

 

Richard Kruspe was just cleaning the tour bus from the inside, when he saw a blonde woman in red pants and jacket, a very cold look in her eyes, coming out from nowhere. He was about to say "hi" or something, when the woman just broke the window with her fist. Next thing she did, was to tear the door off from the machine, and grab Richard`s wrist.  
"Hey, get off!" Richard warned her, but the grab was strong, like a machine, inhuman.  
With a powerful hit, she sent Richard flying some meters away from her, to the asphalt. He rolled some meters away, wondering what or who this blonde lady was. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her slowly walking closer...  
She stepped on Richard`s throat. "Johnny Blaze was here. Where is he?" she asked with monotone voice.  
Richard tried to get her foot away from his throat, but she was somehow too strong...too strong for a small woman she seemed to be.  
"Tell me. Where did he go?" she demanded again.  
The sound of a car, a speeding car caught Richard`s attention. The blonde turned her head to see, what`s going on.  
Next thing Richard remembered was a car jumping over him, hitting the blonde and landing inside their garage. He moved quickly, getting out of the way and trying to get up.  
There was a huge explosion, when the car hit the wall, Richard covered his eyes...  
To his surprise, he saw Johnny Blaze and Bob coming out from the car, both non-injured. Bob looked at him, then came slowly closer.  
"What`s going on?" asked Richard.  
Bob said nothing, just grabbed a hold on Richard`s jacked, heaved him over his shoulder and started to make his way back to their tour bus.  
"What are you doing?" asked Richard,"Johnny, tell him to stop!"  
"No time."answered Johnny. "This woman in red is here to terminate us all. It is the second Terminator, who is sent after us."  
"Oh...okay..." Richard had nothing else to say.  
The T-800 helped Richard get into the bus, where already Till, Christian, Christoph, Paul and Oliver were waiting.  
In the garage, where the T-X was under the rocks and other broken stuff, something moved... A thin hand came out between dust and rocks, stretched and went from skin beige to metallic.  
Then everything moved and the blonde Terminator came slowly out, her gaze icy.   
"Where are we going?" asked Johnny, when his protector aided him towards the car.  
"Keep moving,"was the answer."It`s not safe here for us."  
Then the T-800 turned his head, only to see the blonde attacker coming out from the garage. "Get out of here!"  
"What?" asked Johnny Blaze."I cannot leave you..."  
Next thing he saw, was Uncle Bob shooting at the blonde, who kept on coming.   
"Now!"  
Johnny hit the engine and the car started to move. Within seconds, the T-800 was facing the T-X alone, shooting into her body. Nothing special happened, the liquid metal helped her to move.  
Then her hand changed, so the skeleton was seen, electricity around it. She shot a huge explosion towards the T-800, who was sent flying inside the house, where he just came from. T-X changed her hand back, saw nothing around her- the targets were gone.  
She could hear some police sirens closing. Slowly, she moved towards a big Champion crane and jumped in. None of the police officers noticed her, even the firefighters didn`t- they were all busy with checking the area.  
T-X hacked into the crane`s systems.  
VEHICLE CONTROL  
VEHICLE CONTROL:REMOTE  
After hacking a bit, she got some police cars under her control. They started moving without the driver inside, which surprised everyone around.  
Even the big fire department car went crazy.   
Inside the house, the T-800 woke up again. The doctors around him were very surprised, cause they hadn`t caught any pulse from him.  
He slowly stood up, grabbed his huge shotgun and marched out from the ruins, leaving the doctors and nurses speechless.  
When he got outside, he saw the T-X leaving the area. He looked around and saw some policemen with motorbikes coming to the scene.   
The Terminator stepped next to one of the bikers and pulled him away. "Get off."  
Then he simply jumped on the bike and was gone.


	13. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and the members of Rammstein are trying to escape from the T-X. Will T-800 arrive on the right time to help them?

"Wo ist dein Freund?" asked Till, when Johnny was driving out to the highway.  
"No idea..." Johnny was getting more and more nervous, he was sensing the T-X following them and tried to keep himself from transforming. His hands started to turn red and smoke, but with incredible force, he stopped it.  
#Let me out!# commanded Zarathos,#I can stop this!#  
"Not here! I don`t want to harm my friends!"  
Flake Lorenz, noticing that Johnny wasn`t his usual self, came closer. "Was ist los?"  
Johnny sighed. It was time to tell his friends about the pact and Zarathos...  
"I have done a deal with the devil," he didn`t take his eyes from the road, "actually it was Mephistofeles. But he double crossed me. My father died and now I am the Spirit of Vengeance, who hunts evil souls and it seems like also the Terminators."  
"So, you turn to the flaming skeleton, when you sense evil, richtig?"  
"Ja." Johnny turned left, willing to leave the big city. "I want some music to calm me down, or I gonna change right here and right now!"  
He found a CD and put it in.  
"Here they come  
These gods of steel  
Megatron  
Devouring what's concealed..."  
Johnny`s eyes widened, Judas Priest wasn`t helping him to hold the transformation back at all. He looked at the side-mirror and saw, that the T-X was still following them.  
"Shit!" Johnny swore, when his hands turned into flaming bones. "I cannot stop it. Sorry!"  
The Rider took over and the big tour bus was covered with Hellfire. #I have to kill the T-X!#  
*Terminator is a machine,*remembered Johnny Blaze.* It can`t be bargained with. It can`t be reasoned with.*  
Johnny`s skin started to glow with Hellfire, Flake got away from the Rider.  
#I am not going to harm innocent souls.#  
Johnny pulled out a huge shotgun. #This here is the Hellfire Shotgun,#he explained. #but I am not sure, how it will work on the T-X.#  
Then he locked his gaze with Till Lindemann, who was sitting next to Richard.  
"Till, can you take over?"  
"Was? Bist du verrückt?"  
#I need to fight the T-X, so you have to drive!#  
"Why me?" Till came closer, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and curiosity.  
#Because I trust you!#  
Till took over, so Ghost Rider carefully climbed out and aimed at the following Terminatrix. Bang! and he missed. Bang! and the Hellfire went through the blonde`s body without causing any damage.  
#What the fuck?!# roared the Rider, grabbing at his long chain.  
"How`s it going?"asked Till, "did you kill her?"  
#No. She`s made of liquid metal. Hellfire isn`t doing any damage at all...#  
"... Hellrider  
Roars through the night  
Hellrider  
Raised for the fight..."  
"That`s the cops!" yelled Oliver Riedel, "You have to pull over!"  
"Yeah, first chance I get!" answered Till, while Ghost Rider still tried to shoot the T-X down.  
Looking out of the window, Till saw that the police-car had no driver inside. "Was ist das..."  
Then Till lost the control over the tour bus and made a 380 degrees spin, the Rider almost fell off, but managed somehow to hang on.  
The Terminatrix was close by, driving a huge truck.  
TARGET ACQUIRED  
Primary control  
Mobile tracking:engaged  
Tracking primary target:  
Vehicle type primitive  
Multiple occupants  
Then the she-machine heard a huge motorcycle coming and turned her head to see the T-800 following. She changed her hand to a metallic machine and caused a huge explosion, trying to stop Johnny and his friends from escaping, but failed.  
The T-800 was already next to the big truck, gaining speed.  
"Hold on!" yelled Till, pulling quickly to the left. The T-X tried to catch the T-800 with a huge hook, but the other was too fast.  
She managed to destroy several cars, but couldn`t hit her targets. T-800 took out his shotgun and aimed at the truck, breaking 2 tires. The truck was not moving so fast anymore.  
The hook hit the T-800, who climbed on it, willing to fight the T-X face to face.  
"Stop it, Till!" panicked Richard, "you`re going to kill us with that speed!!"  
The Rider looked around and saw, that he didn`t have much choices- he had to stop the blonde she-machine and try to get T-800 to the Rammstein`s tour bus.  
#Till,# he turned to the singer, #I have to jump!# He climbed to the roof, holding his balance.  
When the hook with T-800 clinging on it was close enough, Ghost Rider aimed at it with his chains. He pulled with all his demonic power and slowly the big truck came closer.The truck was almost losing the control, so the Rider grabbed his protector`s hand.  
They managed to get into the tour bus just in time- the truck with T-X inside it, drove against a brick wall.

 

After driving a while quietly, Johnny spotted something odd. A gang, Fifth Street Locos, who Johnny hated and had in past punished several members of it, were trying to ram a car.   
#Let me out!# asked Zarathos,#We have to punish those evil souls!#  
"We are not close enough," Johnny looked around. "Where is my Harley?"  
"On the back of the bus,"answered T-800."Do you want me to drive faster?"  
"No."said Johnny, climbing on his bike, already starting to transform again."I can manage it myself!"  
He opened the door of the tour bus and drove out, already fully transformed. He headed to where the shots were fired and saw the gang members driving away.  
#Too late!# growled Zarathos angrily.   
The Rider stopped his Hellcycle next to the car and saw a young boy stuck in it. On the other side of the car, there was another young man, lifeless, or so it seemed...  
When Ghost Rider helped the younger man out, he could hear him sobbing:" Help Robbie...my brother...please!"  
The Rider turned his gaze to the other man- it was not too late, luckily.  
#Do you want Vengeance?# he asked the man- Robbie was his name.  
"Yes..."came the quiet reply.  
#Then take my hand and I`ll give you the power of the Spirit of the Vengeance!#  
The Rider knelt down, the other man took his hand...the transformation was done.  
#Go to your brother, Robbie Reyes, he needs you.#growled the Ghost Rider, while walking back to his Hellcycle. When he turned the engine on, the tour bus was just about to pass by.


	14. All guns blazing

When Johnny was safely back in the tour bus again, he sat down and sighed.  
"Was ist los, mein Freund?" asked Till Lindemann.  
"Gottverdammt! I just made..." Johnny took a deep breath,"...another Ghost Rider!"  
The T-800 turned his gaze towards Johnny, who had a tear in his eye."What`s wrong with your eyes?"  
"Nothing... humans sometimes just have deep emotions..."  
Terminator didn`t know, how to answer, so he just said nothing at all.  
Then Johnny turned his gaze towards his protector, the T-800. "How much time we got to prevent the Judgment day?"  
"Just about five hours and 55 minutes and 39 seconds..."  
"That much?" Johnny smiled, "Uncle Bob, take the wheel and just drive. You know, where to go!"  
"Was machen wir?" asked Oliver Riedel.  
"Let me think..."said Johnny. Something in his mind told him, that the T-X wasn`t done...not just yet. A Terminator made from liquid metal couldn`t just be destroyed within a simple car accident.  
"Where are the headquarters of Skynet?" Johnny asked the T-800.  
"We can reach it in approximately one hour..."the Terminator looked around, "...depending on traffic conditions and the T-X."  
The big tour bus headed through a huge desert, it was hot and deadly weather. Something, Johnny hated.  
While the T-800 and Johnny were sitting in the front of the bus, Till and Richard checked the guns and explosives.  
"I cannot get a line..."Johnny said, trying to call to one of his friends, but without any success."The whole cell network is down!"  
"Skynet is assuming control over global communications, in preparation for it`s attack."said the Terminator in answer.  
"So if this war is between people and the machines, why are you on our side?" asked Till Lindemann, coming to stand close to Johnny and the Terminator.  
"Johnny Blaze captured me and reprogrammed my CPU. I was originally designed for assassination missions."  
"So..."Till wanted more information, "you don`t really care, if this mission succeeds or not. If we get killed, does this mean anything to you?"  
"If you die, I will become useless...and very lonely."  
"Did you say lonely?"  
"Thanks to Johnny Blaze I have emotions and feelings...too. There will be no reason for me to exist."  
Johnny wanted to cover his face with hands, but didn`t.  
"Thank you for doing this."nodded Till and looked out from the window.  
"Your gratitude is not required...but I like it."  
"You really have emotions,"laughed Till. "A machine has feelings!"  
"I am not JUST a machine. I am half-man and half-machine, living tissue over metal skeleton."  
"Got is, Mann!"  
"I am free from commands, Johnny set me free, but I want to help you out."  
"Who sent you?"  
"Johnny Blaze had me reactivated and sent through the time displacement field."  
"What exactly am I in this future of yours?" asked Johnny.  
"You`re the leader of Resistance after John Connor gets killed. "  
"And us?" asked Till Lindemann.  
"You all are important members of the Resistance and Johnny`s friends."  
Till scratched his jaw. "Why didn`t I send you back?"  
"I am not authorized to answer that question."came the blunt reply.  
"Why didn`t Till send you back?" asked Johnny Blaze. He still had the power over his protector and friend, somehow.  
"He was dead."  
"Oh!" was all, that Till could say. He was actually expecting this answer. "Well, that sucks..."  
"Humans inevitably die."  
"Yeah, I know..."  
"I don`t want to know...maybe,"Till sat back, thinking.  
"How does he die?" asked Johnny, touching the T-800.  
"Till Lindemann was terminated on June 4th, 2033." then the T-800 looked at Till again. "I was sent back because of your bad experiences and memories."  
"Was?"  
"I killed you."  
"Scheisse..."  
Johnny felt the familiar heat of Zarathos waking up again. "What now..."  
#The female machine is following us.#  
Johnny was gritting his teeth- too much transformation in one day- it made him furious.  
Meanwhile, another song from Judas Priest had begun.  
" Twisting the strangle grip  
Won't give no mercy  
Feeling those tendons rip  
Torn up and mean  
Blastmaster racks the ground  
Bent on survival  
Full throttle hammers down  
A deadly scream  
All Guns, All Guns Blazing..."  
Johnny`s hands started to burn and melt, until there were only flaming bones left. The same happened to his head.  
#Time to bring the she-machine down...#  
"Warte!" said Till Lindemann,"I wanna help you..." he grabbed at his huge shotgun.  
#All-right!#agreed Johnny, the voice of Zarathos already mixed with his own.#Hop on my Hellcycle behind me and let`s see, what we can do!#


	15. I`ll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is not much to do- only terminate the TX and save the world. Easy?

Before now transformed Johnny could get to his Hellcycle, the T-800 turned to him. "We are almost there. Do you want to split up?"  
#I`m not sure...# the Rider looked around, flames flickering around him. #but I think, we could destroy Skynet,if we separate.#  
The T-800 handed guns to everyone, the Ghost Rider had his chain and powers of Hell.  
Then the Rider turned his head to see a black Pontiac following them. #So... the she-machine is almost here...#He had his chain ready to use.#Come to me...#  
The T-800 gave him a grenade. "Only this way we can get rid of her."  
Using the Hellfire, the Rider threw the little dangerous thing into the Pontiac. He could almost see the angry face of the T-X,before the car exploded into a million pieces.  
"Now, let`s head to the huge building and see, what we can do."  
Johnny was with Till and Bob in one team, then Oliver Riedel, Richard Kruspe, Paul Landers in another team and finally, Christian Lorenz, Christoph Schneider in the last team. Johnny`s idea was to get into the building, using teleportation and Hellfire, so the guards would lose the attention and probably ask them questions until the other teams get in.  
Using his dark powers, the Rider created a huge portal, then he, the Terminator and Till Lindemann went in.

 

They popped out almost in the middle of a huge corridor, Till half- on top of Johnny. But somehow, T-800 was missing.  
The Terminator was standing right in the middle of the road, scanning the area with his eyes to see, if Johnny Blaze and Till were okay.  
He didn`t notice a car behind him, until the driver came out and barked at him."Hey asshole, get off the road!"  
"Bite me."

 

Till slowly got up, looking around. They were surrounded by guards and police officers.  
"I told you, he is gone..."  
"He`ll find us. I can count on him."  
"Two men trying to blow themselves up in the Skynet building,"commented an officer sarcastically," and all they do is make a really big pothole...and look at that mohawk...he looks just like..."  
Johnny stood up, eyes flashing with anger."Don`t you dare to touch Till!"  
The two men were escorted into a secure room.  
Then an elder man arrived.  
"Who called Optimus Prime?" asked a dark-skinned woman.  
"Lieutenant!" yelled the older man,"wait up!"  
He came next to the woman and a fat man.  
"Wait up! Did you see it? Did you?" he was all excited.  
Then he took something into his hand and gave it to the woman. "Hey, look, I got some frame grabs from the overpass."It was his digital camera, he showed them a picture, of Till and Johnny in the middle of the blast. "See?"  
When the woman was about to leave, without saying a word to the elderly man, he said,"It`s not a bomb."  
That got the woman`s attention, she stopped.  
"Listen...that sphere...They came out of it. This is proof of what I`ve been talking about for 30-whatever years. Those two were in 1984. They were there. I need to see the suspects."  
"O`Brien, have you been drinking?" asked the fat man.

 

Till and Johnny were in hospital rooms. Johnny had a huge scar on his shoulder, that needed a needle.  
"You really don`t want a local?" asked the male doctor.  
"No."  
"Just do as he wants, it`s way easier,"commented Till Lindemann.  
"Yeah, yeah...I just wanted to see, what`s wrong with all the mobile phones and computers. Seems like a huge virus..."  
Johnny and Till shared a knowing look, but said nothing. Skynet was waking up...  
"What`s with your phone?" Johnny turned at the young doctor.  
"It`s not working...Everything was together, my phone linked to my TV,then to my tablet, then to my car..."  
"Doctors, excuse us, please!"  
"Eli Morrow..."whispered Johnny Blaze, still not moving a muscle.

 

The old man, O`Brien was standing in the big hall, when he noticed a huge man in leather, simply walking in, a teddy-bear in his hands. Something in this man caught O`Brien`s attention.  
Meanwhile Eli Morrow walked into the security room."Officers, can I get your help, please?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Then he walked to Johnny and Till, guards behind his back, guns loaded.  
Then suddenly, with a quick move, he hit the two men to the floor. Both were unconscious. Then Eli turned to Johnny and Till.  
"Grab their guns and cuff them."  
Johnny and Till did, as they were told. Both had now a gun.  
"I`m going to get us out of here."Eli closed the door.  
Johnny looked up, something wasn`t quite right... But he didn`t know, what.  
"Stay close!" Eli was heading out of the door.  
"Wait!" Johnny stood slowly."We all know they can shapeshift. If you are Eli and want to help us, prove it!"  
"Johnny!"  
"No,"Till came next to Johnny,"Eli, Johnny is right."  
Then Eli just stood there. "Lesson one: trust no one. I know..."


	16. Ghost Rider versus Ghost Rider and the Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Blaze meets someone he doesn`t want to meet. Another, evil Ghost Rider

Johnny`s body started to smoke, he felt familiar heat taking over again. Zarathos.  
"I see..."commented Eli Morrow, "your Demon is totally aware of what`s going on... Do you want to kill me? Do you?"  
Till Lindemann was standing some meters away, not sure if he should help his friend or stay out of the way. He looked questioningly at Johnny Blaze.  
#Go...find the others.#the transformation was done, Zarathos had taken over.  
When Till gazed at Eli, he saw that the man was also transforming. Two Ghost Riders. Using the time, Till quickly run out of the door, to find help.  
Before he closed the door, Till could hear the deep, gravely voice of Zarathos saying#So...it`s all your doing. You want to cause chaos and rule the world?#  
Running through the empty corridors was something similar Till remembered from his nightmares. Running, running, but not getting anywhere, being all alone, helpless...  
Turning around another corned he almost pumped together with Oliver and Richard.  
"Finally..."he breathed out."there`s...another Ghost Rider!"  
"Was?" asked Oliver."How?"  
"I don`t know, but Johnny is going to fight him in order to stop the Skynet..."he looked around, sweating,"Where are everyone else?"  
"We did split up."  
Then, through the wall, came the T-800, a shotgun in his hand. "What`s going on?" then he scanned the area.

 

Zarathos looked at Eli, furious, yet trying not to attack him. #How? How can you be here?#  
#Same question to you...# the other Rider looked around, before putting his hand on Johnny`s shoulder,#But right now we gotta go.#  
Johnny slowly transformed back into his human form, so did Eli.   
"Did you bring anyone with you, Johnny?"  
"Sort of, but they`re late."  
"How did you find me?" asked Johnny, still not trusting the other Rider. Something wasn`t right with him.  
"Someone filmed you on the freeway with this..."he handed a camera to Johnny.  
"They all have these."noted Johnny.  
"This is the world now..."  
#He betrayed the Riders,#commented Zarathos inside Johnny`s head,#be extremely careful.#  
"Skynet is the virus..."Johnny mumbled quietly by himself."It`s going to take over."  
A bad feeling was going through him- Eli might be the maker of it.  
Eli leaded Johnny to the parking-lot. Johnny saw nobody, not even his friends anywhere, His anxiety and anger were again raising.  
"What`s going on?" asked Johnny.  
"We can change everything,"smiled Eli Morrow, his icy eyes looking directly at Johnny."I`m glad you finally understand, Blaze. We can be together, take over the world."  
Johnny stood, thinking. Taking over the world?   
"And now we can win this."Eli continued.  
*Win what?*  
Then someone caught Johnny`s eye. "Bob!"  
He saw Eli looking with surprise to the Terminator and explained,"It`s okay, he is with me."  
The T-800 did something, that Johnny half-expected- he shot Eli Morrow in the chest. And again.  
"What are you...? What are you doing?" Eli fell to the ground, immediately transforming into the Rider form.  
"Bob?" asked Johnny.  
Johnny understood- Bob knew better, that something was very wrong with the man in front of them.  
"Why did you do that?" asked Johnny.  
"Because he is a killer."  
The Terminator grabbed Eli`s not so flaming form by the neck, holding him up.  
"Let him go!" ordered Johnny, aiming his gun at T-800. The Terminator looked at him, not saying a word.  
Then he dropped the brown-haired man to the floor. "He is dangerous."  
With quick movements, Eli rolled aside, taking back his flaming form. But Johnny was already waiting for him, flaming chain in his hands.  
#That hurt.# Eli`s hands were in fists, ready to fight.  
Then he turned his flaming scull to Bob."Who sent you back, I wonder?"  
With inhuman speed, he attacked Bob, who was hit against a BMW,with a huge bang. Both fell to the stone floor, Bob was quicker to get on his feet.  
Then, Bob rammed his fist against Eli, they went together through the wall, leaving a big hole behind. Johnny followed them, but there was nothing he could do.  
Now Bob was really angry, hitting Eli several times and sending him through a window.  
Oliver Riedel had finally found Johnny, grabbed his hand."Come on! We got to keep moving. Let`s go!"  
He grabbed a hold on Johnny`s shoulder, dragging him up. Johnny turned to see Till, Richard, Christoph, Christian and Paul behind them.  
"I can`t leave him."Johnny wanted to help Bob, but Till came next to Oliver, trying to make sure that Johnny wouldn`t run into the fight.  
Johnny got free and run through the big hole in the brick wall.  
"Damn it!" swore Till, following his friend.

 

T-800 slowly stood up. He could hear warnings through the corridor.  
/Attention! Evacuation procedures are now in progress!/  
Behind Bob, Eli slowly got to his feet. He`d lost his Rider form, now simply a human.  
Johnny run to Bob, helping him up."Come on, Bob!Let`s go!"  
/Attention! All medical personnel. Evacuation procedures are now in progress!/  
Eli shook his head, his shoulders and head started to smoke, small flames of Hellfire came out.  
When they got into the corridor, Bob fell to his knees.  
"Bob!" Johnny was worried, trying to hold him up.  
Eli stepped out from the operation room, his head in flames and turned to see Till Lindemann. "I thought you would be smarter...and that... you would understand."  
"I`m sorry, Eli."Till took his Colt.   
But before he could shoot him, Johnny used his Hell powers to send Eli backwards against the wall.   
"That won`t keep him down for long,"he aided his friend out,"Come on!"  
Johnny and Till grabbed the guns, when Eli walked out. They both shoot him several times, but because of the Rider form, bullets didn`t hurt him.  
"That`s all you can do?" Eli asked, clenching his flaming fist."Trying to kill a Ghost Rider like me?"  
But when he was about to attack Johnny and Till, behind them came a huge table, that hit the attacked against the floor. It was Bob, just on the right time.  
"Eli Morrow talks too much."Bob said, walking in through the broken door. He looked at Johnny, then to Till`s direction. "Follow me. Others are in safe place."  
When running next to T-800, Johnny dared to ask."The timer is sped up. Why?"  
"Skynet is waking up. We no longer have hours. It will be able to wake up sooner."  
They headed through the dark corridor, Bob leading the way."This way."  
"Wait,"asked Till, "you`ve been here before?"  
"I was able to infiltrate the work crews in this facility. "  
"You got a job in this construction?" wondered Johnny.  
"Until I was laid off. "With a strong hit, T-800 broke a metal-door and they found themselves in another big room.  
It was like an arena, and a huge construction in the middle of it.  
"What the Hell?" asked Till, not believing his eyes."Is this a time machine?"  
"Not yet. Only the magnetic quantum field is complete."The Terminator broke another system with his metallic hand and a small door opened.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Eli grabbed Johnny`s neck, holding him. "I got...company..."managed Johnny to get out, trying to fight the attacker.  
"You can`t win."whispered Eli, making Johnny to move with him.  
"Give me the detonator!" ordered Bob, and Till threw it to him.  
"Do it, Bob!"Yelled Johnny, fighting Eli on the same time,"do it now!"  
Eli transformed and pierced Johnny`s shoulder with his bone-finger, making Johnny scream from pain.  
Bob looked at the detonator, then up to the fighters."I cannot."he shook his head. "I cannot kill Johnny Blaze!"  
"You have to!" screamed Johnny, trying to hit Eli`s face, transforming into the Rider rapidly. "I order you!"  
#He can`t,#laughed Eli, still having Johnny in his grip. #Neither can I. Because if you die, he definitely hits the button.#  
"Johnny!" Till came running, then stopped.  
Eli them simply melted through the floor, attacking Bob, who had the detonator. Johnny fell to the ground, moaning in pain.  
Both Eli and Bob started fighting again, breaking everything on their way. Johnny came down on the ladder, holding at his bleeding shoulder.  
"Johnny!" Till was right next to him."You okay?"  
"The detonator is destroyed..."Johnny gritted his teeth.  
"There`s gotta be another way!"  
Bob forced Eli right to the middle of the time-machine in progress, hitting him repeatedly. Eli backed down, until there was nowhere to go. Then, with the Rider`s force, he slammed the Terminator against the floor, and sent him flying downwards, into the middle of the construction.   
"No, Bob! No,no,no!" Johnny wanted to stop the fight, but the automatic door was closing.   
"Bob, no!" Johnny tried to break the door, but couldn`t. Because of his injury, Zarathos didn`t take over. Instead, the fallen Angel started to heal the host`s body.  
Then Till, aiding Johnny away from the door, had a smaller detonator. "Big enough to get us in, small enough not to kill us."  
"You have a plan, right?"  
"Theoretically."


	17. I upgraded

Meanwhile, Bob and Eli had a furious fight, trying to kill each other.  
#Why do you care about Johnny so much?# asked Eli.#You should have no feelings...or emotions.#  
"But I do have emotions."  
Another hit from the T-800, and Eli landed against the floor.

 

Johnny and Till, detonators in hands, tried to find a way out from the building, but the automatic doors closed one after another.  
"I don`t think so!" Johnny, feeling enough strong to transform, took the Ghost Rider`s form and simply melted a door, walking through it.  
#Let`s blow this place apart!# roared the Rider.#With my powers awake, we can get out of it alive.#

 

#You are a machine.#Eli looked at his opponent.# I am a Demon and human host together. I am here and going to destroy you.#Then he looked at around. #In four minutes I will rule the world.#  
He slowly walked closer to the Terminator, fully transformed, flaming and angry. Bob stood there, waiting for his attack.  
With the Demon`s power, Eli was everywhere and Bob didn`t have enough speed to protect himself. The hits went on and on.Metal against Demonic fire and raw anger.  
Then Eli broke Bob`s hand and threw it to the floor, grabbing at his throat with in-human power. #You`re nothing but a relic from a deleted timeline.#  
He lifted Bob`s injured body up, laughing with demonic voice. Then, he threw the T-800 down, into the pit of the machine.#Why can`t you just accept it?#  
"Because...I am not evil..."came the reply.  
With one hand and injured body, Bob tried to crawl away, but Eli jumped down, right behind him. He stepped on Bob`s neck, forcing the Terminator down.  
#You were never strong enough to defeat me...# he laughed.   
"Not alone." Bob saw Johnny and Till coming up from the stairs. Johnny had a gun and the detonator.  
"Eli."Johnny loaded his gun."Stop. Now."  
#When will you ever learn?# Eli came right to Johnny, letting Bob lie on the floor. He didn`t notice Till, who landed a huge hit on Eli`s flaming scull.  
"Now, Johnny!" Till got Eli`s attention. Johnny aimed at the enemy, shooting him. But the bullets didn`t do much damage.  
Bob got up slowly behind Eli. Quickly, he hit through his body with his remaining hand, holding the evil Rider in the air.  
Eli was screaming in pain, when Bob dragged him towards the incomplete time machine. #Let me go...#  
Bob slammed him against the machine, holding him on the place."Till Lindemann! Activate the field generator!"  
"No, Bob. Not with you inside. You know, what will happen."protested Johnny, tossing his gun away.  
Till was already activating the machine, despite of Johnny`s pleas.  
"Bob...Bob, please! Please, Bob..."  
"Skynet is almost free."Bob held Eli tightly, not moving an inch."I cannot hold Eli Morrow much longer."He turned his head, sad look on his face."Till Lindemann, take care of my Johnny."  
Till dragged Johnny away, it wasn`t easy. Johnny tried to fight himself free, but Till somehow managed to get him away.  
"Bob, no!!"  
The machine was now covered with electricity, shaking Bob and Eli, who struggled to get free.  
They both were lifted up, Bob still having a hold on Eli`s neck.  
"It`s the only way."explained Till, when Johnny wanted to run back."Komm mit mir."  
Then they both run and run, it seemed like eternity. They got through the huge metallic doors and closed it behind them.   
Then there was an explosion and something like earthquake. Both Till and Johnny landed on the floor. Luckily, they had closed the huge door, so the fire and hot air couldn`t injure them.

 

After a time, that seemed like hours, Till slowly got up and went to the door, trying to open it.  
"We have to get out of here."panted Johnny, checking at his bleeding shoulder."We have to find him."  
"Johnny, he`s gone..."Till sighed and sat down. "He`s..."  
"Dead. I know it."Johnny turned around. "Yeah, I mean we leave no part of him behind. It`s too dangerous."  
"He loved you."  
There was a long silence, then Johnny whispered slowly."Anyone who loves me, all of them... they die."  
"Not all of them,"Till tried to cheer his sad friend a bit."Not this time." He came and stood in front of his bleeding friend."You need to understand, that Skynet is gone. Our mission is completed...You can choose the life you want. We all can do it."  
"What if I don`t know, how?"  
"Well," Till looked around in the tiny room,"since we`re about to run out of air, we don`t need to worry about that."  
Before Johnny could answer, a metallic knife was slammed through the door. Both Johnny and Till jumped up, ready to protect themselves.  
Then the door was crashed and tossed aside, a tall figure was blocking the sunlight.  
"Hello, Johnny Blaze."was a very familiar voice. The figure came closer- it was the T-800.  
"Bob!" Johnny run to his friend, hugged him.2I thought you were dead!"  
"No. Just upgraded."


End file.
